Suikogaiden 2: Chronicle to War
by TheFlameChampion
Summary: Chapter Two is up! ..Set between the events of Suikoden 2 and 3, all starts out peacefully enough; what begins as a harmless journey ends up reopening old wounds and giving rise to yet another war between ally and enemy alike..
1. Apple and Oranges

FOREWORD:  
  
A long time coming..?  
  
Well, it may very well be. Why aren't there more Suiko-fics? Well...I'll try to keep this brief. The SUIKODEN series is not owned by me, nor do I use it with the intention of making profit. It you want to discover more about this incredible series please look into it under the guise of that fantastic company that loves us all, Konami. There are certain characters that I've personally created (Varshovski, Garrett, Moxy and Pottle to name some..) for use in this story, and they do belong to me. I hope you enjoy this; it's not my first fic I've written by far, but it's the first I've done for something of the grand scope of the Genso Suikoden series. Feedback is always welcome! For reference, this tale mostly parallels the events leading up to and during Suikoden 3, but sharp readers will definitely spot key references, characters, etc. My story of course focuses on four main characters, two of which I have always wondered about in terms of who they were and what they hid from the public eye. So, here we go..  
  
* * *  
CHAPTER ONE: APPLE AND ORANGES  
  
How many days now had passed since the reformation of the new Republic? In the comfort of a plush leather chair one man pondered this question in the company of one other companion, a tall candle whose flame flickered brightly in the otherwise dark room. His eyes were closed, his mind's eye fluttering through imaginary images of calendars' pages being crossed out and then ripped away. Mathematics were his forte' after all..and every night he went through this same routine, though it seemed all but silly and mundane. In these times of peace it was difficult for a strategist to keep his mind sharp. You could play chess and rodah all day long, but nothing could hope to compare to the sensation of millions of lives riding on one decision. Those were the times that had shaped the man, and for Shu those days were both a curse and a blessing. He let out a sigh, realizing for the millionth time how very hard his lonely duty was. He had made a promise to remain at this chancellor's post until the day the hero returned to claim what was rightfully his. It was the oath of a friend, and of a soldier..but more and more it was becoming an oath he wished he'd never made. Was it wrong to hate the very peace you'd strived to achieve? One thing was certain: he had chosen his path and promised himself to see it out to the end. Genkaku's adopted son would someday return to claim what was his, and until then he had to be ready to hand over the country at a moment's notice, in the best of shape.  
  
"Enough," he murmured to himself, an edge of irritation in his voice. "More important things to do."  
  
Slowly his blue eyes opened, admittedly groggy. With a puff of air through his lips stray locks of slick black hair were banished from his face, normally quite well kept and smoothed into his trademarked bangs flanking his cheeks. Lately however Shu had both felt and looked far more disheveled than usual. Everyone had noticed, but most felt it came with the tedium and responsibilites of being the acting chancellor to a country only years in the founding. His title of Vice-Strategist was just a medal he tacked on to remind others of the role he played during the war that was all but forgotten. Noone really wanted to recall the days of massacre and loss; to do so was to question the very foundation upon which the Republic was built on. Forming strategy and running a country were two far different tasks, however. He hadn't slept well lately at all, finding only momentary solice in herbal teas and remedies. Even those weren't working too well lately, as proven as he picked up his idle cup for a sip only to grimace when he found it bitter and quite cold from being ignored. Shu attempted another difficult sip as his eyes wavered warily at the stacks and bounds of papers littered across his normally pristine desk. Ironically Shu was known to be the very epitomy of organization, and not one of those sheets lay there because they'd been ignored; writs and missives never stopped coming, and finishing one of those mountains of parchments meant two others sat waiting to be seen to. How he dreaded the sight of his messengers now, greeting them as always with a smile but knowing deep down by the end of the day he'd be cursing them to fall ill for once, if only to stop the missives from coming. For the first time in a long time, Shu was tired. The handsome military strategist sighed once again at the promise of his new career as secretary to a missing hero.  
  
"The life of a politician," chimed a soft voice from behind, sweet and soft. Shu didn't even have the strength to be surprised, smiling and shifting in his chair to glimpse the form of a young woman craning herself against the doorframe, her glasses reflected in the dim light of the candle. "Not very fun, is it?"  
  
He saw a worried smile on her face, eyes much like his masked abit by cropped auburn hair. Definitely a woman but still cursed with the charm of a child, only she could walk into that door without an invitation and be allowed to see Shu for what he was: only human. For a few moments there was only silence between them, smile held as he turned around and sank into his chair again. Fingers idly worked at turning the teacup in circles on its saucer if only to appear busy.   
  
"It's awfully late. I hope I didn't wake you?"  
  
"Stop being silly, Shu," she answered softly, adjusting her glasses abit. "You're as quiet as a church mouse. Besides..my room's two floors up, remember?"  
  
"Is it? In a castle manor with one hundred and six different rooms and ten stories, I'm bound to forget a few things." Shu grinned and chuckled abit, flicking his middle finger against the rim of the teacup to force a small, resonant chime. Better to take out his frustrations in his typically classy fashion.   
  
The woman brought her hand to her face to stifle quite the unladylike giggle, now stepping slowly towards the back of the chair Shu called his second home. With her she carried a small dish of fruit which she'd procured from the castle stores, nestled safely atop a kerchief which she carefuly held. Though the room was nearly pitch black she had an uncany nack for knowing where the acting chancellor set his belongings; tiptoeing carefully around books and various chests her bare feet finally brought her to his side of the titanic oak desk upon which she set the dish down in a rare, empty spot. Once done her hands folded together over her chest, fiddling with the sleeves of a nightshirt far too large for her. She eyed the stagnant tea and withered candle for another few moments, her smiling fading abit; the silence growing oddly uncomfortable. She brightened again though as her mind sought to get the man talking again if only to break his monotonous train of thought.  
  
"Shu," she murmured softly. "You've been working so hard lately..all these nights, and all."  
  
"It's a hard time for the Republic I suppose."  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
"Well..yes, it is. You see all these documents on my desk..missives, requests, complaints.."  
  
"You can't be busy enough to eat something, can you?"  
  
"Sometimes I am, even for that. This is my job after all."  
  
The young woman's nose crinkled abit when he said that; his practiced cop out. Her fingers stopped fidgeting and now shifted as she crossed her arms over one another, smoldering green eyes digging into the back of Shu's head. How many times had he used that excuse about it being a hard time? As a strategist herself she wasn't completely oblivious to the prosperous state of affairs in the Republic, and loathed him using such an..obtuse..sense of reasoning. Her voice turned sour in sharp contrast to its light melody only moments before.  
  
"I don't believe that for a second, Shu. Not at all."  
  
"What are you--"  
  
"'Hard times? All these documents? You know what I think," she muttered softly, scoffing and turning to glare frustratedly out of the nearby window. "I think you're hiding what you really feel from everyone. From me, even. Then you have the gall to lie about how unhappy you are to me..like..like I'm some child, still."  
  
Shu's lips tightened into a frown, brow creased as he sighed and glanced in Apple's direction. Though she was turned to the side there was no mistaking the hint of flush on her cheeks, her pout and the hateful look she was shooting away from him. Pushing aside the cup of tea his fingers searched the plate of fruit she'd brought for him and decided on meticulously sliced orange, choosing his words carefully while taking a measured bite of one juicy cut. Chewing meaningfully he avoided looking back at her for the moment as he tried to digest her angered words. Perfectly valid and undeniably well founded, he found himself cornered by his fellow student..so well taught by his late master Mathiu Silverburg.  
  
"I don't think you're a child," he began, swallowing his bite..eyes closed in concentration. "I know better. All these years..you've seen so much and had to bear it. You've built on what Master Mathiu taught you and you've used that for the greater good. I see what you've accomplished. As a matter of fact, I'm sitting on it right now..trying to protect it and make sure noone takes it from you or the people that fought so hard and died for it. Don't you see, Apple?"  
  
"What I see is someone excusing themselves for being a prisoner."  
  
"...."  
  
"What I see," Apple continued with a soft voice, void of the bitterness it held a moment ago. To Shu's closed eyes she offered a physical sensation; cotton sleeves and the arms within sliding around his neck from behind, her small hand gingerly plucking the remaining slice of fruit from his fingers and holding it to his lips. "..is someone who sees the big picture, but can't seem to find the smaller one inside. I see you waiting for someone to return that never may, ignoring someone who's waited half her life to have you return only to find you trapped in some chair forever. That's what I see, Shu. I dare you to tell me I'm wrong."  
  
With a heavy heart the vice-strategist found himself struck into silence, his hand lifting to embrace hers..taking the offered half of orange to mouth and chewing it solemnly as their vacant fingers twined together. He savored the taste and let the young woman hold him, grateful for finding himself seated; in reality he was quite abit taller and it would have proven difficult otherwise. He didn't speak; he barely even breathed. Caught between trying to devise a way out of this no-win situation and still save face like the leader he was expected to be, all of his information offered him the only advice he could relay to himself as a master strategist of war: don't say anything.   
  
"I want you free, Shu. I don't want to see you grow old waiting for some hero who may never return. I'm forever grateful for what Riou did, you know that. And I understand why he felt he had to leave. I just don't understand..why you feel you have to stay." Apple chewed her lip and brushed her soft cheek against his, fighting the urge to do more. "It's been three years...and that's enough. Let's at least try to find him?"  
  
He nodded slowly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Not once did he speak, however..confident that the morning would bring about a monumental decision. Three years was indeed a good time to spend at a desk. Perhaps she was right; it was enough. There were things to do, supplies to prepare and tasks to be completed. For the first time in as long he felt like a vice-strategist again. Known for being prepared for anything, the only thing Shu had not planned on had been to listen to his heart rather than his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
~continued..~ 


	2. Decisions

CHAPTER TWO: DECISIONS  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't possibly be serious, Chancellor!"  
  
"Indeed! Why, what of the upcoming treaty negotiations; the summit and festival!"  
  
"No, no Shu. The time isn't right; we implore you, reconsider this nonsense!"  
  
"There are more important things to do, Chancellor; finding him is not one of them."  
  
Nonsense was a fitting word alright, perfect for describing four dried old men and himself arguing about an idea whose time had surely come. Shu, master strategist and acting chancellor to the Republic, had officially lost his temper. Though he looked calm standing there in his most proffesional attire his face wore a twisted look of utter exasperation. He had often questioned why none of his closest companions from the war had chosen to take seats in the council, but the more the four men crooned on the easier it was to see their reasoning. Here in the Council Room of the Republic's State Manor, Shu found himself fighting one of his toughest battles yet.  
  
"Chancellor Shu, are you even listening? This plan of yours..it's..it's--"  
  
"Brilliant," he interrupted then, grinning as he glanced over his shoulder at the stunned men. "Isn't it, Guillime? Absolutely brilliant. That was what you were going to say, wasn't it?"  
  
Guillime's wrinkled face paled in confusion.  
  
"An act of pure brilliance," Shu continued as he turned now and shuffled to the round table, setting his hands upon its edge. "Often requires great courage and noble sacrifice, for it often comes at a great price. Friends, allies..it isn't easy to turn your back on them for the greater good."  
  
"What are you getting at, Chancellor," piped up Hans, the westernland representative; a strict man about Shu's age. Grateful for the excuse to cut to the point Shu took the opportunity for abit of drama, leaning forward on the table as his face grew grim. At this motion the other men at the table looked at each other uncomfortably, even Hans averting his eyes downwards.  
  
"What I am getting at gentlemen is that it is time for a change. Countless lives were lost and homes destroyed so that we could taste this freedom. Riou, a mere boy of all things, bled for you! For me! We're sitting on freedom built on the graves of others, and we have absolutely no right to govern it." Shu let those words sink in before his voice dropped to a firm hush, pointing his finger at all of them one by one for emphasis. "We haven't earned it. Not one of us. And the only one who has isn't here. That's why he must be found."  
  
"Shu," murmured Kazul, the oldest of the council members,a serious and fair man if not blinded by his pride. "It's been years. If Riou wanted to come back, don't you think he would have by now? What makes you think he wants to be found at all?"  
  
"Have you asked him yourself, Kazul? I doubt you have. The fact is he had his reasons for leaving. Nevertheless it's our duty to make sure of this. This country isn't ours; it's his."  
  
Smoothing his button down shirt Shu drew a slow breath and straightened, eyes sweeping across the gathered men. Under the scrutiny of his gaze they looked at each other and eventually they began to murmur amongst themselves. Progress, thought the strategist. These were ill tidings indeed..for them. On some level he knew what he proposed was no less than the eventual dissolution of the Council's power base. Even Shu himself felt a twinge of guilt about that, but he knew this was the right thing to do. If he didn't have a sense of justice somewhere on that cunning mind of his he would have never commissioned himself in the Dunan Unification Wars and helped a young boy stir the nation. It was the right thing to do, and that was his reprieve for shaking this hornet's nest. Several minutes passed before the murmurs and scoffs died down. When the other men turned to him the quietest of them all, Jamon, cleared his throat and eyed Shu like a wary hawk.  
  
"Chancellor Shu. We...assume..you have a plan for finding our founder?"  
  
"Gentlemen," he replied with a hint of a grin, eyes drifting upwards to catch a glimpse of Apple spying on the meeting through a crack in the double doors. She smiled an impossible smile at him, then silently shut the doors before he returned his confident gaze to their doubtful, old faces. "You forget..I'm quite a strategist."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You're quite a jerk, you know that?!" Nanami shrieked as she coughed and fumed, arms wrapped tightly around herself, soaked to the bone. The thin lilac tunic she wore didn't help at all upon falling into the lake. With a pool of water forming where she stood her full fury was directed at the silver-haired youth across from her, fingers digging into his collar. The young man winced but couldn't stop laughing, even with the pending beating he was about to receive.  
  
"What's so funny..?"  
  
Both sets of eyes turned to a third youth, a kind smile offered to both of his companions as he emerged from the edge of the trees carrying an armful of wood. Nanami shot a glare his way as well, instantly erasing the smile and striking concern in his big brown eyes. Gulping aloud he did manage a half smile back, eyeing the silver-haired one for answers. The soaked young woman more than took care of that, however..giving her victim a rough shake.  
  
"Jowy here thought it might be funny to shove your dear sister into the drink!!"  
  
"Ouch!! It was an accident," Jowy yelped in his defense, still chuckling between words. "I swear-ow! Swear it! Hahaha-OW!"  
  
"Oh, so now I'm LYING?!"  
  
"C-Calm down, Nan-n-nami..you're hurting me! Heh..AIIE!"  
  
Riou sighed and decided it best not to interfere. The armload of wood he'd been lugging for half an hour was making his muscles sting, and the last thing he wanted to do was get mixed up in yet another one of these quarrels. The kindling was dropped with a clunk into the center of a circle of stones allowing him to wipe his hand across his sweatbeaded brow. Despite her furious mood and violent shaking of his friend, the smile Riou offered up to her made her facade crumble. With a pout and a huff she released Jowy to lean against the tree. Kneeling next to her adoptive brother gave her the opportunity to remove her headband and attempt to wring out her waterlogged hair, no less angry.  
  
"Honestly! Living with you two boys is becoming abit more than this young maiden can bear."  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Riou murmured with a hurt expression, lowering his eyes like a struck puppy. Nanami noticed it and perked up abit, giving him a drenched hug by his neck.  
  
"Oh, it's not really your fault, brother dear."   
  
"It's..not?"  
  
"Mm-mm," Nanami added, turning to look at Jowy as she stuck out her tongue. "It's mostly his."  
  
Jowy sighed and threw up his arms in exasperation, feeling rather victimized as always. His lips drew into a thin line of irritation but reverted to normal moments later. This was his family, after all..and there were few he could think of that he cared for more. Except..maybe her. Somewhere out there Jillia was spending her days with Pilika as she'd promised. Perhaps she was looking for him..or perhaps she'd even forgotten him. She could be married by now, or on the flipside she could be out there looking for him against his wishes. What had begun as a political plot on Luca's behalf had grown into something more. He'd been thinking about it more and more lately, and now at this very moment he was sure of it; he missed her. After leaning against the tree for several moments he sifted his hand through his hair and looked out over the clear blue waters of the lake they'd been camping at for awhile, not sure how long the sight would last. He really couldn't remember the last time they'd all slept in a warm bed or eaten a home cooked meal. Those days were like a ghost..a dream world where none of the events of the past three years had happened. He secretly longed for the days when they played so carefree in the fields behind Genkaku's home, drawing pictures in the sand and frolicking in the streets. Jowy closed his eyes and sighed once again..words slipping past his lips without the usual care he took for not letting his thoughts drift.  
  
"....we can't keep doing this."  
  
Nanami blinked and turned from where she was working to start a fire, eyeing Jowy as if she hadn't quite understood what he just said. Riou too turned after a moment, unsure if he'd heard right either. Both of them sat there dumbfounded in silence until Nanami piped up.  
  
"..what...what did you say?"  
  
"We can't keep doing this," Jowy repeated to aloud, a pleading expression in his eyes as they moved to find his friends' peering back at him. "We can't keep moving place to place, living like nomads. It was fine at first..I understood why, but...not anymore. We have a home we can go back to. People that miss us and care for us. We just can't..do this anymore."  
  
Obvious pain washed over Jowy's features the longer they stared at each other. Nanami scooped herself and gathered up her more motherly nature as she gestured towards the lake.  
  
"Look out there," she murmured. "There are people..BAD people..out there trying to find you right this instant! Don't be silly, Jowy..if they find you who knows what they'd do!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm afraid of them?"  
  
"I'm not saying that at all!"  
  
"You'd better remember," Jowy warned, a harsh glare in his eye as his clenched his right fist. "If anyone thinks about getting in my way, it's over. Simple as--"  
  
"Our way."  
  
Both Nanami and the fuming youth paused for a moment and averted their gaze towards Riou, who by this time was standing and offering them both a timid smile. He shot Jowy a stern look however, clearly concerned with the feeling of rage eminating from his friend. Mindful of the tension the once hero worked to remove his left glove, revealing the glowing spot in his palm just below his skin.  
  
"Our way," Riou repeated softly. "We're all in this...together. Wether we like it or not. Right, Nanami?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Then whatever we decide, we do it together or not at all." Riou drew a slow breath and put his glove back on, smoothing a hand through his ruffled chestnut hair. In light of the uncomfortable silence sinking into the air he offered up another warm smile and moved to Jowy's side, a friendly squeeze of his palm to his best friend - and once enemy's - shoulder.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Jowy merely smiled back, a lingering sadness..and wariness..reflected in his brooding eyes.  
  
"I Promise. I just....want to go home."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, I'm okay with this Chapter..but as time goes on I hope my rustiness doesn't show through too much. As always, R & R appreciated. This is gonna be a long one! 


End file.
